Homo Delinquo, Pecado Mortal
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: “Era un pecado... Algo irresistible...Me tenia loco pero me conquisto, me hizo suyo...” Lucius&Harry SLASH


**Titulo:** Homo Delinquo...Pecado Mortal

**Autora:** Shinigami Liliz Black/Severitas Snape Di Black

**Pareja:** Lucius/ Harry

**Resumen:** "_Era un pecado... Algo irresistible...Me tenia loco pero me conquisto, me hizo suyo..."_

**Notas:** Inspirada gracias a Black Kymera con su grandiosa historia Corazón de Serpiente!

**_Letras Bold Italic:_** Harry diciendo su deseo

* * *

**Homo Delinquo...Pecado Mortal**

**_...Era un pecado. Definitivamente un pecado. Una tentación al tener que mirar esos ojos grises platinado. Te hundían, te devoraban, te desnudaban poco a poco, buscando tu alma con lujuria, deseo, placer. Era una maldición pura, demasiada irresistible._**

_**Y esos cabellos, esos cabellos rubios largos que caían en su cara, como cascadas de dorados ríos de seda, que cubrían su espalda casi llegando a su cintura. Le daba tentaciones de tocarlo, tocar lo prohibido. Oh como le gusta lo prohibido...**_

Recordaba mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello negro largo alborotoso que cubría parte de su cara y la gran cicatriz que le dio la fama. Sus se mezclaban con el crema de su vacio pergamino; verdes luminosos como el hermoso pasto de un campo vasto y en el brillaba la inocencia, la travesura, el deseo de tener.

El aire era pesado; sus espejuelos debatían en caerse de su nariz. Todo era tan-

"Potter!" Harry Potter brinco del susto, sus espejuelos cayendo en su escritorio

"Que?" Miro hacia la puerta de su oficina, donde se encontraba el Sr. Weasley.

"Necesito tu reporte en mi oficina." Harry miro al pergamino abierto en su escritorio con solo dos líneas escritas.

"Err, puede venir después, creo que lo extravié."

En verdad, Harry Potter, El joven que salvo al mundo de las garras de Voldemort, se sentía muy distraído últimamente. No podía parar de pensar en los ojos platinados de su enemigo; le causaba muchos retrasos.

Ya veintitrés años el joven era buscado por todos tanto por trabajo y por citas románticas. El joven se había convertido en un Auror y uno de los mejores y su apariencia y cuerpo se destacaba mucho. Harry había sido asignado a la captura de los fugitivos Mortifagos que andaban sueltos y uno de ellos era su distracción.

Lucius Malfoy, había sido una vez un total odio para el joven pero poco a poco al explorar, pensar sobre el hombre Harry comenzó a sentir una atracción impecable.

**_...Era un pecado..._**

"El Señor Weasley le manda su próxima captura," su secretaria, Ginny Weasley le dijo.

"Gracias Gin," Murmuro mientras cojia el pergamino de las manos extendidas de Ginny. "Puedes irte de almuerzo."

Suavemente abrió el pergamino y su corazón llego a su estomago.

_Fugitivo: Lucius Malfoy_

_Visto en loas orillas del Bosque de Hampshire _

Harry no quiso leer más y cerro el pergamino de cantazo para encontrarse con dos ojos grises.

**_...Y si mirar aquellos ojos platinados eran un pecado, estos eran una tortura..._**

La puerta se cerro de golpe detrás del intruso. "Buenos días, Potter."

"Que haces aquí Malfoy?" El joven de cabellos rubio sonrió despreciadamente vestido en largas capas de seda.

"Muy feliz de verte también." Harry sintió su sangre hervir de furia y se acerco al joven Malfoy.

"Que quieres?"

"No es obvio?"

"Dime lo que quieres bastardo. Dinero para regresar tu reputación?" Los ojos grises del joven se obscurecieron y de sorpresa tiro de golpe al joven Auror a la pared.

"Maldito!" gruño ferozmente, " te crees que l sabes todo," De la nada sus ojos grises se suavizaron y una sonrisa seductora apareció en sus labios. "Tal vez," murmuro.

Su mano corrió bajo la barriga fuerte de Harry hasta sus pantalones pero Draco no espero tal reacción; Harry lo agarro del cuello de su capa y lo tiro de golpe tan rápido en su mesa que no noto la daga que saco de –donde carajo no se sabe- y la apuntaba pulgadas lejos de su cuello.

"No juegues juegos conmigo Malfoy," murmuro peligrosamente.

"Vale Potter, vengo hacer un trato contigo."

"Que tipo de trato?"

"Sobre tu próxima captura." Harry sintió sus energías escaparle. Malfoy tomo la oportunidad de empujarlo lejos de el.

"Te doy placer si traes a mi padre vivo a la mansión sin ninguna palabra."

"Ay si como no Malfoy," mofo el joven.

"Maldita sea Potter! No quiero otro pariente muerto!" exclamo el rubio asombrando al joven Auror.

Draco había perdido a su madre...

"Píenselo Potter,"dijo suavemente ante de sacudir su capa y marcharse.

Harry se quedo bobamente mirando la puerta cerrada con la daga en su mano. "Maldición!" Maldijo así tirando la daga a través de su oficina.

* * *

En una noche oscura, estrellada, la media sonrisa lunar brillaba. Verde, oscuras hojas y mares de árboles acariciados por el viento susurrando de miedo, misterio, frió.

El terreno seco, rocoso marrón, cubría sonido alguno de pasos junto con la noche hacían un papel siniestro. Y los gritos y luz que resplandecían, los dolores exclamando a los siete vientos, le decían, le gritaban. "Aquí esta, Aquí esta!"

No sabia que hacer, escuchaba su nombre a través de los gritos;

"Píenselo Potter," la voz de Draco repetía en su cabeza.

"Estará bien? Pensó " Por que lo hago?"

Potter, Potter!" Tapo sus oídos tratando de bloquear las voces de urgencia. "Atrápalo!"

Los pasos se volvían más fuertes y ligeros. Se acercaban y su corazón latía ligeramente. Desesperado. Entre las obscuras del bosque observaba aquel hombre que caía rendido, arrastrándose, su pelo enredado y lleno de sucio de pies a cabeza. Levaba trapos rotos que antes eran expensas y sedosos que colgaban de su huesudo cuerpo.

"Potter!"

"Yo lo seguiré!" exclamo desde las oscuras del bosque. El hombre se volteo, sus ojos grises cayendo en su presencia.

_**...Un pecado. Un dolor. Un deseo irresistible ...**_

Un odio broto de esos ojos platinados que brillaban desde lo lejos. Le daban un pulsar en su corazón, un dolor incesable.

"Potter," Siseo el hombre roncamente alejándose del joven Auror saliendo de las oscuras.

"No venid," exclamo Harry, " Yo me encargo."

Y los pasos cesaban hasta que sonidos de látigos sonaban alrededor; se habían ido. Harry bajo su mirada al hombre rubio que no paraba de mirar con odio, ira, desdicha.

"Vamos parate," Harry murmuro.

"Te odio."

"No lo dudo. Vamos tengo que llevarte de vuelta." Harry dijo mientras se acercaba.

"Mejor muerto antes-"

"Bah, no hables-" Pero al hombre noto las dagas que se escondían en las botas del joven Auror afrente de el y sin decirlo tomo una por sorpresa y la enterró en su estomago dándole vueltas.

Harry soltó su vara de cantazo mientras aquel hombre gemía de dolor, su mano fuertemente apretando la daga.

"Estúpido! Idiota!" Harry exclamo cayendo de rodillas al frente del rubio fugitivo, removiendo la daga.

"Te odio Potter," murmuro el rubio, su voz y ira desvaneciendo.

"Escúchame!" exclamo el joven mientras lo agarraba sede sus hombros. "No te vallas Lucius!

"Mierda, Draco me va a matar," murmuro recogiendo al sangriento padre de l joven Malfoy y así desapareciendo con un sonido de látigo.

* * *

Sentía un dolor intenso, agonizante en sus estomago. Su cuerpo estaba frió temblando mientras salía se la oscuridad, exponiendo esos ojos platinados brillantes al mundo luminoso.

"Lo quería vivo Potter!" una voz exclamo furiosamente.

"Esta vivo! No es mi culpa que quisiere quitarse la vida con mis dagas!"

"Malditas dagas! Por que carajo las tenias encima?"

"Por que soy un Auror Malfoy!" contesto Harry con furia. " No me culpes! No es mi culpa que los Malfoys sean tan orgullosos!"

"Vete al carajo Potter!"

"Eh ten cuidado por que puedo entregarlo."

"Y por que no lo entregas eh?" Harry quedo callado de repente, sin ninguna palabra que decir. Lucius observaba como los dos jóvenes se miraban ferozmente.

"Eh," Draco dijo sonriendo en triunfo, " Entonces es placer no? El niño que vivió es virgen?"

Harry se enrojeció pero aun así miraba al joven Malfoy ferozmente. "Callaos," Lucius murmuro. Ambos jóvenes miraron y se acercaron a la cama.

"Padre estas bien?"

Quien me curo?"

"Potter," Draco contesto desdichado.

"Bueno," Harry trato de decir, "Solo hice lo básico." Lucius se veía molesto y insatisfecho.

"Te debo," dijo cortamente, " Que quieres a cambio?"

Harry estremeció bajo la mirada del rubio de ojos platinados. Esa mirada que tanto imaginaba y recordaba inspeccionaba los verdes suyos buscando, desnudando esa verdad, ese deseo.

"Nada, por el momento descanse y coma bien. Se ve frágil," el joven Auror murmuro bloqueando la vista penetrante y devoradora de Lucius.

"Potter," Lucius llamo, "Dejamos a solas Draco. A SOLAS!" Añadió antes de que Draco dijera algo.

El joven Malfoy se marcho dejando a solas a ambos. Harry sintió todo intenso, con nervios al ser dejado a solas con ese hombre que no paraba de mirarlo, desnudarlo, devorarlo.

Poco a poco Lucius se sentaba, llegando al borde de la cama ignorando el dolor inmenso en su herida. "nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer," murmuro, "Dime que quieres a cambio ahora."

Lucius se puso de pies pero el dolor era tanto que lo tumbo al piso. Claro, teniendo a Potter ahí, nunca toco el piso. El joven Auror había cruzado la habitación en unos segundos y aguantando al hombre Rubio, ayudándolo a levantarse. "Debes quedarte recostado," Harry murmuro.

Había una pequeña distancia entre ellos mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en la cama. Su respiración se hacia desesperada, agitada como sui tal contacto lo hubiese asfixiado. Lucius noto el cambio de respirar del chico y cojio el brazo de Harry, dejándolo sin ninguna escapatoria. Harry miro fijamente esos ojos platinados. Estaban tan cerca que podía ver su color claramente mezclándose con un azulado claro.

_**...Y esa mirada, seductora, que te quería desnudar, conquistare dominar, volverte loco a cada penetración y placer. Era un pecado. El peor de todos...**_

Lucius observaba como los ojos del joven se agrandaban, mezclándose con un secreto deseado así mientras corría la punta de su lengua a través de esos labios secos esperando los suyos.

Una de sus manos, a pesar de su estado sucio, corría alrededor del cuello del joven uniéndolo en un pacto, un roce pecador, irresistible de labio a labio. Firmemente Lucius lo aguantaba y sentía como el chico se derretía en sus labios,. Poco a poco Lucius los movía y la respiración del joven se hacia pesada, excitante, llena de lujuria.

Su mano comenzaba a deslizarse de su cuello, jugando con su camisa. Harry reacciono como todo Auror y paro la mano de Lucius. "Ahora no, "dijo con un poco de problema. "Dame tiempo, Luego."

Así el chico, peleado en contra de su voluntad se marcho dejando a Lucius molesto.

"Nadie deja a un Malfoy plantado."

* * *

"Potter, me estas escuchando?" el Sr. Weasley pregunto. El joven Auror movió la cabeza escuchado ni una palabra.

El Sr. Weasley frunció el ceño al solo mirar el alborotoso pelo negro que se movía en afirmación, escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos, recostado del escritorio. Sus espejuelos estaban tirados a través de la mesa junto con desorganizados pergaminos de reportes incompletos.

"Necesitas vacaciones?" el Sr. Weasley le pregunto irritado.

"Bah, estoy solo cansado."

"anda Potter, eres un Auror; los Aurores casi nunca descansan! Llevo una semana esperando tu reporte de la captura de Lucius Malfoy."

"No que estaba muerto?" El Sr. Weasley miro sospechosamente al joven Auror.

"Tu estabas a cargo Harry. Si Lucius esta suelto o no aparece tu reporte será responsabilidad tuya."

"Bah," comento Harry mientras se levantaba cojiendo sus espejuelos. "Me voy de almuerzo."

"Potter!"

Me voy de almuerzo!" Harry cerró la puerta de golpe, molesto con las lecturas que recibía a menudo por su poco interés en el trabajo...

Una mano lo agarro y lo empujo a una oficina vacía en el pasillo de economía y estados mágicos. El intruso tenía una capucha pero su sonrisa despreciada lo identificaba, le gritaba a los siete vientos. Tenia que ser un Malfoy.

Una pasión, una chispa de electricidad que se levanta, cuando el hombre cojia las manos del joven y las ponía encima de su cabeza pegadas a la pared mientras rozaba sus labios y cuerpo en contra de el, excitándolo, ganando un gemido de el joven.

"Tu paga," dijo la voz fuerte, siniestra y seductora del hombre rubio.

"Lucius, Lucius, Espera!" exclamo el joven cuando Lucius besaba su cuello. "No! No quiero paga ahora y menos aquí! Estas en el Ministro.

"No me niegues, quieres que te coja-"

"En ningún momento dije eso!" exclamo furioso. "Que haces aquí? Te pueden cachar maldición!"

Molesto, Lucius cojio al joven por su camisa así tirandolo de golpe tan fuerte que su capucha cayo , revelando su cara. Harry quedo sorprendido al ver la delgada cara pero limpios y sedosos cabellos rubios que se escondían detrás de su espalda." Maldita sea Potter! Quiero pagarte de una vez por todas y seguir mi vida tranquilo!"

"No te puedes esperar?"

"Los Malfoys no esperamos-"

"Pues tendrás que esperar por mi!" Lucius cojio al chico y lo tiro aun mas fuerte; Harry vio estrellas al sentir el dolor en su cabeza. "No se que-" murmuro el joven.

"Vamos Potter, por que me llamas Lucius eh? Harry se sonrojo por eso. YA se que tu debilidad es el sexo." Murmuro seductoramente así agarrando las manos del joven como al principio. "Que te joda, te coja, te toque, te-"

"Basta!" el chico exclamo tratando de evadir el hombre y la excitación que su voz provocaba. Lucius era listo y rozo su cuerpo en contra del joven haciendo que sus miembros rozaran. Escucho un jadeo que vino del chico seguido por una expresión de sorpresa.

Lucius sequía su movimiento, sin quitar sus ojos de la cara del chico mientras se excitaban ambos. La respiración del joven Auror aceleraba, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente tratando de esquivar, evadir.

"Solo pídelo," murmuro Lucius en su oído; Harry sentía su respiración caliente que hacia su cuerpo estremecer al sentir corrientes de placer a través de sus brazos, pecho hasta su abdomen.

"Ahora no." Pero Lucius devoro sus labios en un apasionante y agresivo beso, mordiendo, succionando, saboreando. Volvía a Harry loco!

Lucius sonrió triunfantemente cuando Harry perdió su balance, manteniéndose de pie por la presión del cuerpo de Lucius y las manos arriba de su cabeza. Poco a Poco soltó las manos del joven que rápido corrieron por su cuello y su cabello mientras el ponía sus manos en la cintura del joven, manteniéndolo de pie.

Harry sintió que su alrededor se desvanecía hasta que Lucius lo empuja hacia una cama. "Donde estamos?" Pregunto rápidamente.

"La mansión," contesto Lucius Mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello del joven

_**... Un pecado. Un pecado que ocurrió. Sus besos, sus caricias, su arrogancia era marcada en mi piel...**_

Harry no sabia que decir, su pensamiento, su sueño, corría como una película y poco aquel hombre. Soltaba su camisa, empezando a explorar, saber mas, "Lucius espera" murmuraba. "Lucius..."

Suave pero rápido empujo al otro hombre apuntando su varita. "Déjame pensar."

"Para que?"

"Solo quiero hacerlo." Lucius rozo sus labios con el joven mientras comenzaba a remover las dagas. Las manos de aquel hombre, finas y pálidas rozaban por su piel y su camisa caía de sus hombros a su comando. Lucius observaba las correas en los antebrazos y ante hombros del joven y en su pecho, llenas de dagas y otras armas raras y su abdomen , marcado se notaba claramente así llevando su vista al pantalón del joven.

_**...Y su mirada me comía, me excitaba; como el me inspeccionaba, me desnudaba. No quería que terminase...**_

El joven no soltaba su varita pero Lucius seguía su trabajo, acostando al joven removiendo todo en su piel. El sonido de madera choco con el sólido piso mientras soltaba el pantalón del joven. Se había dado por vencido.

"Lucius." Con un murmuro, su camisa y capas desaparecieron. Ambos estaban en sus pantalones. "Por favor, no-"

Lucius ignoraba al chico; No necesitaba más tiempo. Miraba aquel miembro, tan recto, excitado y lo devoro. Harry jadeo de sorpresa al sentir esa boca haciendo tales maravillas. Sus manos corrían por el cabello de Lucius, moviéndose junto con el; arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo...

Lucius estaba fascinado, al ver al chico así, en su merced, excitado pidiendo mas lo ponía a el excitado. No quería que parase. Todo se sentía tan perfecto...

Paro de cantazo y el joven gemía de placer, pedía más, "Sigue, Sigue." Sonrió en triunfo.

"No."

"Por que no?"

"No que necesitabas pensarlo?"

"Maldito, Maldijo el joven , " No juegues conmigo."

Lucius rió, " Todavía estamos comenzando."

Harry termino totalmente desnudo cuando Lucius comenzó a quitarse lo que le quedaba. Piel y piel rozaron y una corriente increíble corría entre ellos. Tan deliciosa. "Que haces?" Harry pregunto.

"No es obvio? Pues te voy a penetrar." Harry brinco del susto y se alejo tanto hasta que su espalda choco con la cabecera de la cama.

"No, No, eso no."

"Como que no?" Como carajo crees que te daré tu paga?"

"Eso duele," Murmuro Harry sus ojos brillaban con miedo. "No quiero sentir dolor."

Al principio Lucius pensaría usar este momento como venganza y diversión pero años en Azkaban pueden cambiar a alguien tan fácilmente. Lucius era arrogante pero no un bastardo sin corazón.

"Vamos Potter, no va a doler."

"Si," dijo moviendo su cabeza.

Lucius rodó sus ojos irritadamente. "Duele al principio pero no hay placer si no hay dolor."

"No!" Lucius lo miro ferozmente. Sin avisar, cojio las piernas del joven, colocándolas en sus hombros y lo penetro de cantazo.

Un grito desgarrado salio de los labios de Harry junto con lagrimas de dolor. "Maldito!" grito el joven. Lucius comenzaba a moverse así ganando gemidos desgarrantes a cada empujón.

**_...Y darme, mi pureza en un grito desgarrado a ese hombre era mi deseo. Era de el y solo de el..._**

Harry se encontraba ahogado en el placer, lujuria un pecado mortal en las garras de su enemigo sosteniéndose desgarradamente a la espalda de rubio apretando los mechones rubios sedosos de dolor, placer; todo. Mientras que el rubio se movía dentro de el, con su quija tiesa lleno de gotas de sudor que bañaban su piel aumentaba la intensidad de la atmósfera.

En medio empujón el hombre se vaciaba, todo su placer y deseo en el joven que llamaba su nombre entre gotas de sudor.

_**...Solo un pecado?...**_

El hombre rubio caía rendido en su pecho, cojiendo su respiración mientras comenzaba acariciar su cabello y espalda.

"Lucius..." Murmuro. Un simple gruñido vino del rubio. "Es solo un paga no?"

**_...No era un solo pecado. Era un pecado increíble con deseo y desesperación. No me importaba su perdía todo o me podrían meter a Azkaban. Nada me llenaba..._**

Harry miro a esos ojos grises platinos que comenzaban a poseerlo, dominarlo, marcarlo.

**_...Solo ese hombre me llenaba, con cada caricia cada dolor, cada penetración me llenaba de todo lo que he deseado. Era más que amor..._**

"No Potter," Contesto el rubio, "Eres mío y solamente mío."

**_...Era un murmuro, un encanto, Homo Delinquo... Un pecado mortal._**

**FIN**

* * *

Notas: Esto es el resultado de ideas sueltas espero que les guste...


End file.
